Conventional toothbrushes include a head with tooth cleaning elements thereon. In typical toothbrushes, the tooth cleaning elements are bristles formed of nylon or a similar filament material. Due to the small diameter of such nylon bristles, a toothbrush may include thousands of discrete bristles arranged in tufts and coupled to the head, each of the discrete bristles forming a distinct end point for cleaning. Recently, toothbrushes have been manufactured with the bristles formed via injection molding. In such toothbrushes, the bristles are much larger than conventional filament bristles and as a result there are many fewer bristles on the head, which results in fewer end points for cleaning. In toothbrushes using this newer technology, the number of distinct end points on the bristles that may contact a user's teeth and other oral surfaces during toothbrushing is significantly reduced relative to conventional toothbrushes that use filament bristles. Thus, a need exists for a toothbrush having injection molded bristles with an increased number of contact points for more effectively cleaning a user's teeth and other oral surface.